Computing devices may perform various functions, such as executing applications stored at the computing device and outputting image content (e.g., documents, e-mails, and pictures) for display on a screen. Certain computing devices may include a limited access state that prevents a user from accessing applications and information stored at the computing device, thereby effectively “locking” the computing device. For example, some computing devices may enable a user to provide an input to lock the device, or may lock the device after a predetermined amount of time of inactivity of the device.
Such locking techniques may be useful to prevent unintended users from accessing applications or information stored at the computing device. For instance, the computing device may be a mobile computing device, such as a mobile phone, tablet computer, laptop computer, and the like, that may be lost or misplaced. Locking the computing device may prevent an unintended user, such as a user who happens to find the lost or misplaced computing device, from accessing information or applications stored at the computing device. As such, the locking techniques may provide a measure of security to ensure that information and applications stored at the computing device may only be accessed by users who know a passcode to unlock the computing device.
Such computing devices typically enable a user to provide the passcode to unlock the computing device and gain access to the applications or information stored at the computing device. If the user provides the correct passcode, the computing device unlocks providing access to the applications or information. Otherwise, the computing device remains in the locked state.